


The Spardian Legacy Chronicles

by KatzKrazy101



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Canon-Typical Violence, Demons Are Assholes, Devil May Cry 5 Nero/Vergil, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Family Feels, Father/Son Incest, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad and Happy, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzKrazy101/pseuds/KatzKrazy101
Summary: Nero had a family. All he knew was his best friend Kyrie and Credo. That's all he knew. He could remember the day he stopped his uncle and his dad from killing each other.After spending a year in the underworld they have come back. But everything has seemed normal. Until Nero realizes something about himself. And he hates it. But aferall isn't he the spardian legacy?
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51
Collections: Devil May Cry





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, I mean I ain't lying Nero. But how does it feel to find out he is family?" 

That question has been reeling in Nero's head for months now. He didn't process it, until Dante and Vergil were gone for a very long time, well a good way to put it was months. When they got back from hell he assumed, he realized it. He didn't know how to still feel about it. Like imagine, the shadowy person who ripped your arm off was your father and he wanted it for power. The person you worked for, no worked with was your uncle. If anything it wasn't beliveable. Well for a normal person it wasn't believable. Mostly whole hearted humans couldn't. 

Nero sighed as he threw himself into the van. His job was ending, and he was headed back to Devil May Cry, to see the hell he would see when he would greet everyone. Trish was a lot to handle, only considering she was a major flirt, and seemed to have a shady past with Dante. Lady, was as cold as ice but she had her quirks for a hot head. Then of course the rest. Dante...was Dante where else could you go with that. Nero would have to get used to Vergil. He was a mix, of a very terrible past, and he was very dark and unethusatic about his whole situation. Sometimes Nero just wanted to throw some shit at him and call it a day, but for some odd reason he couldn't. 

Nico was smoking, as per usual. "You know that shit is going to fucking kill you." Nero coughed as he waved his hand in front of his face, and stuck his head out the window of the van, like a dog. His white hair flapping in the breeze as Nico drove. Nico snikered and she took another puff of the cigarette. "Hon, I would have been dead years ago. This ain't much besides the demons and such. And also saving your ass. " Nico said as she blew out the smog that filled the van, making it smokey. 

Nero rolled his eyes, but he didn't say anything further. It wouldn't take long to get back to the shop, since the job wasn't far away. But Nero wished it could take a while. The smoking he could tolerate, but everyone else made him want to rip his head off. Nero looked at the decaying buildings and sighed. He thought this place could look more of a dump, and man he was proven wrong a while ago. Demon's came and went and sometimes it was enough to get a decent job with a decent pay. 

Nero felt as the van came to a stop. He realized he had been daydreaming the entire way. Well, he was thinking about a lot of things. The neon sign that didn't change, was way brighter and it literally killed if you had a headache or had a hangover. Lucky for him he didn't feel any of those things, hopefully. Nero decided he would climb out the window, and he hopped down with ease. He rolled his shoulders out, and he looked at Nico as she sauntered over. 

"You know, it can't be that bad." She said gently as she threw the cigarette and stomped it with her boot. She looked over at Nero and gave her usual grin, and walked over to the garage door, that always seemed open. Nero sighed again, and he rubbed his hand against his face. He knew what she was talking about, and she was very wrong. So very wrong. 

Nero made his way towards the big doors, and he could hear bickering on the inside. 'Great, what therapy lesson am I going to have today or what fight am I going to have to stop.' he thought. He opened the doors, and the shop smelt of pizza, strawberries, and gunpowder, and those scents filled his nose. This scent oddly wasn't as terrible, as Nero thought it could be. He scanned his icy blue eyes across the room and he saw Lady and Trish talking. And Dante on the phone, either with the pizza place, or a actual job. Vergil was obviously reading, the other couldn't be bothered with trival things, he didn't show his human side. 

Nero looked briefly at his father, and looked away as the door closed behind him, with an audible creak. His boots clincked as he walked over to the desk. He was curious as to what job could be coming in. Nero would gladly take it. He liked to keep busy now and days, so he wasn't stressing or kill the twins. 

Dante clicked the phone down, and looked at Nero. He smiled his usual grin. It was always was like something was funny or he was looking at a hot chick. Nero looked back and raised and eyebrow, and he sneered back. 

"So, kid. We got a job. A lot of demons, and apparently they are in some kind of cult. I thought it would be fun." Dante said as he stood from his chair and he walked out so he could stand in the livingroom area with Vergil. Nero turned and he leaned his back against the desk. 

"What do you think, Verg?" Dante asked as he tried snatching the book that the other was reading. Vergil just glared back up at him. "Sounds interesting." He said with his blunt and cold tone. Nero could understand little, and he knew it could be hard for Vergil to get used to these kinds of things. For Nero, it was times one hundred to talk to his father let alone interact with him on jobs. It wasn't something he would be used to. But he also saw his fathers perspective. 

"I'm down.." Nero said gently. He barely mumbled it. He felt eyes on him, and it was Dante. Dante had his head cocked to the side and he shrugged. "We can leave now. Since you came back from a job. Must be fun working yourself into the dirt." Dante teased as he looked at the younger latter. Nero just sneered and he turned and went back towards the door. "Come on, old man. I don't want to waste time kicking demon ass if you are gonna be slow." He said and he walked out the door. 

Nero had all his belongings in the van, as he was finished with a job. So, he didn't have to pack. He went over to the van and he hopped in the back. He decided it would be for the best. He knew that it wouldn't be something to hard, so he didn't mess with Red Queen. As soon as he was about to yell out for them to hurry, Vergil and Dante stepped out. He rolled his eyes, as he watched as they both bantered with one another. 

It was a lot more friendly, but on certain occasions it would get really hostile. Nero had been there for most of it, but he didn't mind that as long as it didn't involve him. Nero quickly made sure, he would pick his seat. Because Dante might steal his favorite spot in the van, when it came to the back. Normally, he sat in the front. But he made sure, his father and uncle didn't kill themselves or him and Nico. 

"You guys are way too old, why don't you just let the youngsters handle it?" Nero teased as he was hunched over slightly, while looking at Dante. Vergil rolled his eyes, and Dante chuckled. "Well, this one is quite intresting. I've noticed a new person around. Not a chick, but it appears they are demon hunting and they are partially demon. Which is.." Dante explained before Vergil interupted as per usual. 

"Curious. But I highly doubt they live in the area. And they show no great deal of power or they seem to hide it when they can. Which is also curious." Vergil commented with his usual tone. Nero nodded and he shrugged. "At least they aren't taking the spotlight of kicking ass. So I think it's fine." Nero said softly. 

Nero didn't have a care in the world, about this new "demon hunter". But he couldn't say he didn't give a shit either. He pondered on it as they drove through the demon infested place. What was concerning it was oddly, silent for demons running around and sucking life. 

Nero saw they had been killed, but by what or by whom. Bullets weren't an option because as they came to a stop, he could see it was a way different technique. But the van came to a more abrupt stop. Nico cursed loudly, and Nero frowned. 

A demon roared in the horizon. Dante, Vergil, and Nero made their way out of the van, and they holstered their weapons. He moved and he pulled out Red Queen. Nero began jogging over to where he heard the noise, he could hear Vergil and Dante not far behind. 

The empusa was bowling around, and running chaos. Nero chuckled. "Dante you said demon cult. Not a janitor jo-" Nero all of a sudden felt a breeze of air, and then he was smashed into the wall of a building. He grunted in pain, and he got up quickly. 

This demon was different. It was plant like, but it wasn't something that they have seen. Maybe, but Nero was agitated. He hated demons, and he hated ones that rudely interupted. The plant demon gave a shriek and it's roots began attacking. It seemed almost at random. 

Nero dodged the attacks, and he swirled Red Queen around. He would trigger right now, but the air seemed toxic and to dense with something so he couldn't. He got an advantage as he saw a weak point, but he was to late. The vine grabbed him, and it tightened around him. He grunted with pain. He tried ripping his way through, but he couldn't. The leathery skin made it near impossible to break through. He was very confused, and he thrashed and fought his way through it. But the grip was way to tight, and everytime he moved it would squeeze him more. 

Dante was to busy to notice that Nero was trapped, and he shot at the plants roots and it gave this gruntal sound, and thrashed out more vines. One swung, and Dante was being thrown into a building, and grabbed himself. He growled and tried to trigger but couldn't. His demon howled in pain. Dante noticed Nero and he called out. 

"Nero!" Dante yelled, and Nero turned his head and saw Dante and also Vergil. Nero cursed and he thrashed more and more, the squeezing was crushing him. He could feel his ribs start to burn. Then he heard something. It was feral and animalistic. The creature growled as it looked at him. He sneered his normal sneer before the creature spoke. 

"Sparda. Mistake." The creature growled. Nero had enough of this shit, he thrashed once more before he triggered because now the mysterious fog rolled away. He moved and he bit into the thick leathery skin of the creature. It let out a howl and he then threw Nero into the building in the alley. Nero let out a painful grunt as he impacted the wall. His mind went blank as he triggered back. He moved and he quickly crabbed Red Queen and Blue Rose quickly. He shot at the leathery vines, that unleased Dante and Vergil. 

Nero quickly ran up to the creature dodging the thorny vines, he leaped up and struck the vile creature dead on. It let out a shreek before it bubbled up and perished. Sent back to the underworld. 

"You okay, kid?" Nero heard Dante say. He could hear the slight concern in the tone. Which made him skeptical. He raised and brow, but the most interesting thing was that Vergil was staring at him with a scowl. It was laced with something akin to worry. It startled Nero. He nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? You realize this comes with the job description? What are you worried about deadweight now? Shocker." Nero said with his usual sass. 

Nero saw Dante give a smug grin before shaking his head. "Yea, you are a okay. Come on the party's over." Dante said. He moved and he holstered Rebellion and he started walking away. Vergil in tow. But he couldn't help but see Vergil look back at him. Nero kept his eyes ahead. He already knew what would happen later of course. 

Nero had daydreamed again. Which got some questionable looks. He just rolled his eyes. "I'm going to shower, because frankly I smell like shit." Nero wanted to escape this prison. Luckliy the ladies were gone. He made his way up the stairs to the small bathroom. Nero looked at himself in the mirror and he saw the dirt and grim all over his face and hair, and just everywhere. Nero was in the middle of taking off his shirt when he heard a soft knock on the door. He turned and he opened the door. Not expecting Vergil. 

Vergil was glaring at him like he was the last person he wanted to see. "Dante wanted me to inform you, the greasy discs will be arriving soon. But...Are you sure you are alright?" Nero was going crazy. His father worried. His FATHER VERGIL worried. That was new ane insane. The person who ripped his arm off, was worried. Nero raised a brow. 

"Yes, I'm quite alright. I've dealt with way worse. Can I take my shower now? I'll be out soon." He spoke. Nero watched as his father looked over him, but he recieved a normal curt nod before he saw Vergil walk away. Nero closed the door before he looked back at the mirror. He sighed hanging his head. 

"Well, the party's over." Nero said as he took off his clothes and prepared for a shower.


	2. In a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero has this strange feeling about what happened the other night. He also had remembered what the creature said. "Sparda. Mistake." It rang in his head, well luckily they had a mission right? Right? Unfortunately, they weren't just yet and Nero has to sit his day through a hell hole, and it gets worse when he realize he is way more injured then he thought.

Nero had almost forgotten what had happened last night. He remembered that he had taken a shower and then he was eating pizza alone in his room after he had stated he would be going to bed early and that's all he could remember. Nero couldn't remember the conversations, but he could care less he thought. It was surprsing that he could remember everything else but that, and it seemed rather odd for him. Nero had to say he had a somewhat good memory. But the thing that he could remember most vividly was that creature that they had fought the other day. It wasn't about how ugky it was, and how new it was it was mostly because Nero remembered the harsh and crumpled words it spoke as it looked at him. "Sparda. Mistake." It rang in his head all night until he went to sleep. But his body clock woke him up earlier then what he was expecting. 

Nero grunted as he fluttered his blue-ish gray eyes open. He could tell it was early as he could see only a blue light. Nero groaned as he sat up, his body sore with the fight. Nero stretched a bit and he rubbed his hand over his face. Nero was trying to sense if someone else was awake, and to his surprise no one was awake. 'Well then again it is the ass crack of dawn.' Nero thought to himself as he looked over at the clock in his room. It was currently 6:09 in the morning. Nero gave a soft sight before hee trudged into the bathroom. Nero was going to be quiet but he knew with demon enhanced hearing, someone was viable to hear him running the sink so that he could brush his teeth. 

Once Nero was finished with that he went downstairs he cursed at the old floorboards. It creaked everytime, and he was a bit nervous that he would wake Dante or Vergil. But he then thought, 'When did I ever give two shits about waking them up when they wake me up all the time.' Nero shook his head before he went down the stairs the normal way. But he heard stirring from upstairs and then footsteps. But Nero had disappeared into the kitchen. He looked into the cabinets and the fridge and he found nothing to be helpful towards his calm hunger. Nero chuckled a bit at the plethora of pizza boxes in the fridge. He heard someone come into the kitchen. Nero turned his head as he looked at Vergil. Nero found something interesting about his dad. He was cool and collected, but something hid behind the emotionless man, and for some odd reason he wanted to figure that out. But right now they were having a staring competition and Nero lost as he closed the fridge looking awake. 

"Awake so early." Vergil hummed. It wasn't a question, it was a cool sentence that rolled off of Vergil's tongue. Nero gave a noncommital sound, and he leaned against one of the counters. "You realize that I can get up this early, asshole." Nero snapped back. Nero hated the most when Vergil was blunt and obvious. But he knew that Vergil was testing his limits because it was true. Nero never got up this early for anything. Not even when he lived it Fortuna. Vergil simply ignored the sass, and he went over to the counter where the tea was located and started making some. Nero watched his fathers calculated movements, like he had done this for years. And Nero supposed that would be true in Vergil's case. 

Nero walked out of the kitchen and he plopped down on the lumpy couch. Nero was bored already. This was a dull morning, and he hated it. Because he simply couldn't interact with Vergil, and Dante wasn't awake yet. Nero usually would hear them banter and argue sometimes. Which it made mornings more intresting and lighthearted. "Ew, when did I become sentimental?" He asked himself aloud. Nero saw that the livingroom was a mess again, and he groaned. Why couldn't two full grown ass men clean their mess. Normally it would be Lady and Trish, but more often it had been Nero. And Nero frankly was tired of cleaning up porn magazines, or what he assumed was porn magazines, books, and empty pizza boxes. It was annoying, and it seemed to wear down Nero patience for this calm and dull morning. He saw Vergil slip out of the kitchen and he went and sat in gis chair and in space. Nero didn't bother looking, but heard a cup being settled down on the small table and a book opening. 

"You fucking leave that by the chair, I swear I will burn the chair and all the books you own." Nero sassed. Nero could tell getting up early was not his strong suit when it came to his attitude, but he couldn't go back to sleep. Once he was up, he was up. Nero could feel eyes glaring into his head. He looked up at Vergil and squinted and he then sneered. But before anything could escalate a big yawn was heard and Nero turned his head and he looked over the couch and he saw Dante. He looked a hot mess as he usually did in the morning. Dante looked over at Nero and rasied a brow. "Did I miss something?" Dante asked his voice raspy and deep with sleep. Nero nodded. 

"Yeah, when did I have to start cleaning after two full grown ass men. You have working arms and legs." Nero said. Vergil just rolled his eyes but he continued reading whatever that he was reading. Nero showed no intrest of knowing what the book was about. Dante gave a smuh grin. "Oh come on, you don't like helping your old uncle and your old man?" He said teasingly. Nero's growled gently, and he looked away from Dante. Nero could care less about the cleaning, but the same thing kept telling him that he was doing it for the purpose of seeing Dante and Vergil happy. Nero blamed that on his knight training, and everything else. Dante frowned for a second before he plopped down on the other side of the couch. Nero was waiting for something to come up but nothing did. The silence went on, until Dante broke it. 

"Well, who woke up on the wrong side of the underworld. A Riot bite into your ass?" Dante was teasing and joking. Nero hated and liked that about Dante. Dante was a light person to be around but he was also very irritating, at least he had one thing in common with his father. Nero shook his head and he rubbed a hand down his face. "No, I would rather have that then sit with two old people. I just was thinking." Nero was never open about his feelings, and he meant never. Nero felt eyes staring at him and he started to squirm. He was heavily uncomfortable. Luckily for him his stomach growled and he got up and shuffled into the kitchen yet again. He started some coffee and he leaned against the counter as he waited. But then a thought crossed his mind. "What the fuck did I say...?" He whispered to himself but he was caught off gaurd when he saw Dante sauntering in a smug grin on his face. 

"So, kid. Want some pancakes? My treat since you'll be cleaning later." Nero heard the tease and he rolled his eyes, as he moved and he grabbed a old mug and poured coffee into it. He sipped at it and he nodded. "Sure, but make sure you cook them and not just put it in a pan and call it a day." Nero teased back, as he was walking out of the kitchen he heard Dante gave a gasp like he was hurt. This made Nero chuckle. Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad. 

Nero was very, very, very wrong. As the day seemed to carry on it only got worse and worse. He spilt his coffee on the couch, and he had to clean that up. Nero then spent most of his morning cleaning while Dante and Vergil sparred. He threw up once after finding a half a box of molding pizza under the couch. To say the least Nero was having a terrible day, a very terrible day. It was now 2:45 in the afternoon and Nero was fuming. He sat on the lumpy couch and stared at the phone. He was hoping it would ring, so he wouldn't kill his uncle and or his father. Which Nero loved to spar but he didn't get the chance to. Nero heard the big doors open and he saw both of the males very sweaty and having a normal conversation.

Dante looked over at Nero and gave a grin. "Wow, you really worked hard. Want a sticker?" He teased as he sat at his desk and he propped his feet up on the desk. Vergil went upstairs to take a shower. Nero was greatful that at least Vergil was decent when it came to basic hygiene. Nero glared at Dante, "I swear to the Saviour I will kill you. I spent hours cleaning after your guy's mess!" Nero snapped angrily. He gave a grunt of pain as he stood quickly. Nero sat back down and he felt dizzy all of a sudden. Dante was about to tease back, but when he heard his nephew grunt in pain, he gave a look of worry. He moved his feet off the desk and he went over to the couch. "You okay, kid?" Dante asked. A tone of worry, which was rare of Dante. 

"Sentimental all of a sudden, I'm fine jackass." Nero spoke. The ache in his back said otherwise however. He felt his demon give a whimper in pain, and that was new as well. Dante kneeled in front of Nero. He looked at the kid. Nero seemed pale, but he blamed that on the way he normally was. What made this worse was when he heard footsteps of none other then Vergil. Vergil looked at his brother and his son, and he raised a brow. "Something wrong with the brat now?" Vergil asked, but it was cold as usual. Dante looked at his twin brother and shrugged. "I think the puppy is hurt." Dante said gently, and Nero growled at the term puppy. He was not a puppy but a badass demon. But it was interupted when the phone rang. Nero was almost jumping off the couch in utter excitement as he heard the familar ring of the phone. This meant a mission, and this meant that Nero could kill some demons and he might feel better. 

Dante picked up the phone and he answered as he normally would. "Devil May Cry?" He said. "Oh, hey Morrison. Got any cases today?" Dante asked. He could see the way that Nero's blue eyes got happier and brighter. Dante nodded. "Alright. Talk to you later." Dante hung up and he gave Nero a look. Which meant one thing. No cases. Which meant Nero was trapped here with his uncle and his father for the day. And oh how Nero fumed. But he kept his mouth shut. Nero moved and he leaned back against the couch but he hissed as he made contact, his demon yelping in pain. 'Hurt. Hurt. Hurt.' His demon called. Dante and Vergil both looked at Nero. The first person to move was Vergil. He peered down at Nero. "Nero, are you alright?" He asked, his tone now a slight worried. Nero the shrugged. "It hurts." He admitted and Nero hated that. He did not want to be weak. He swore he fet fine when he got home and went to bed, but he couldn't remember either. 

Vergil had never been the touchy feely type, but he had gently grabbed Nero's arm and gently pulled him off the couch. Nero flinched at this and he wanted to grab for a weapon thinking this was an attack. Vergil felt Nero flinch but didn't comment. "Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach." Vergil instructed. Nero did as he was told, but he did protest a little. Nero slinked his shirt off and he layed on his stomach. He had to admit the couch was comfy, but he was think that to distract himself when he knew both knew Dante and Vergil were looking at his back. 

Vergil gave a noise. "Curious. Your healing is taking a longer time to heal your wounds." Vegil stated. Vergil moved and he pressed his hand gently on the massive bruise that was splotched all over Nero's back. Nero almost bolted out of his skin, when he felt his father's cold hands against his bare skin. Nero hissed at the pain. "Oh great, now I am stuck here for an enternity. Just end me." Nero said. Nero was not thrilled to be at home forever with his dad and uncle considering the situation and how Nero felt. He felt Dante come over and he looked at him and he gave a frown, but he then gave a smug grin. Nero grabbed his shirt that was piled on the clean wooden floor and he sat up carefully as he put the shirt back on. Nero just went with the strange fog messed up the demon in him. 

"What are you all smiles for?" Nero sassed. Dante chuckled gently, the sound bouncing off the walls. Nero liked Dante's laugh. Dante looked at Nero. "Well since we don't have any new cases to work on for the day, and your back hurts why don't me and your old man take care of you?" Dante teased. Nero's face grew a tomato red and he stood from the couch and he glared at the male. Even though his back protested. 

"In your dreams!" Nero shouted as he stormed up the stairs and into his room. But he could see his father's expression, and it looked like he was truly worried which made Nero just as confused and angry then he already was. He would not let Dante and Vergil take care of him. No way. No way in hell, not in his lifetime. Nero went over to the bed and he flopped down into it. He gave a sigh before his eyes fluttered closed and he fell asleep, but the words sounded again. 

"Sparda. Mistake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for reading my fanfiction! i stated last chapter i would upload every week, well now that i have time i will most likely upload when i can! 
> 
> i hope that you have a good day or night! and again thank you! <3


	3. The Night of Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A continuation of the last chapter. i mean obviously)
> 
> Nero is stuck at Devil May Cry with Dante and Vergil. Nero had been injured and whatever was happening it made him heal slower. He had gone to bed, but then he woke up as he had a brutal nightmare. He starts to question both his father and uncle's motives as they seem to care. It worried Nero, and the shenanigans have gone way more then what Nero can handle mentally. 
> 
> also tw for abuse that is going to be talked about in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I know I am on a roll because I am posting so much, but trust me this isn't going to happen often but thank you for reading and I thank all for leaving comments and also kudos. 
> 
> the reason I am on a roll is that these chapters are shorter, but they will be getting much larger and it will take a longer time for me to write them.

'Dark. Dim. Crushing.'

Nero swore this was a dream. But...it felt so real. He could see his younger self. He was at the orphanage at the time. It was almost night time when a woman came to feed him. But she didn't seem happy. Nero could hear her hurtful words ringing in his ears. 

'You disgusting vile, monster! No one will take you! Get to bed! No food for monsters like you!' He heard her scream. She was being mean and Nero wanted to hit her but that didn't happen because before he could lash out he saw a knight of the order come in. He was tall and very intimidating. He took this long stick, and all Nero could remember was the pain he felt in his body. But the nightmare got worse as he saw something that he would never see in his entire life. 

It was Dante and Vergil. A demon figure was hovering around and it laughed. It was mechanical and raspy. Before Nero saw it he felt white pain. Something was stabbing into him, and he cried out. He could hear the faded voices of Dante and Vergil. But his eyes fluttered open, and he was sitting straight up in bed. Nero hadn't realized he had been panting, and he felt something rip under his hands. He saw that his claws were out. He frowned before they returned to normal. He shook his head. He stood stumbling as he went to the bathroom. Nero could feel both Dante's and his father's energy downstairs still. He was thankful that they hadn't come up here, to see him in such a weak state. Nero clambered into the bathroom and he closed the door. He was paler than usual and he could see the sweat pooling around his forehead. His nightmare must've been a doozy. Nero splashed his face with cold water, but he was startled as he heard a creak behind him. He quickly whirled around and looked, and he saw Dante with a smug grin on his face. But it was then replaced with a surprised expression. 

"You look like shit," Dante said. Nero rolled his eyes and he shook his head. He turned back to the sink and he turned it off. He then pats his face dry with a towel, before he turns back towards Dante who was still there. "Wow, perv." Nero sneered. He stood and he looked at Dante, studying him. Dante stood back and he had his hands raised. He shook his head. "Kid, seriously? You look like death. Are you sure you are alright?" Dante asked. His voice was laced with worry. Dante hated how Nero would put off himself and tended to him or Vergil and he noticed that a lot lately. Dante eyed the kid up and down and he saw the paleness. Dante couldn't have Nero injured. He would never hear the end of it. Nero just sighed before he looked into the other devil hunters icy eyes. 

"Yes, mother." Nero sneered gently, but a flashback came to his mind as soon as the words slipped between his lips. He remembered a woman that came and picked him up. Finally he would have a home, but the other kids were laughing at him. Saying that he would never have a real mom, because he was a monster. Dante watched as he saw Nero stand completely and utterly still and silent. Which was unusual for him. Dante moved and he touched the kids shoulder which seemed to snap him out of the trace that he was in. Nero growled and he gently moved away. Dante raised a brow, and he shook his head. "Something is wrong with you, come on we are going downstairs and we are going to fix whatever this is." Dante says as he points to Nero and looks him up and down. Nero scoffs at this. He wasn't a child anymore, but it was too late. He was getting dragged downstairs anyway. He wouldn't be able to escape this new hell that brewed. Just because of a nightmare. 

Dante walked down the creaky steps. He really needed to replace this old building but he never had the heart to because it had so many memories in it. That first time he showed Nero how to pick up chicks, his first hook up was here, and also because this just reminded him of home. His demon prefered it this way in some accounts as it smelt like a combination of him, Nero, and Vergil. But Dante could care less about the creaky steps. His nephew was ill or something like that. Dante didn't know that the kid was physically able to take naps after his strong declaration that he would stay up because he couldn't go back to sleep. Dante wondered many things but he snapped out of it as he heard the usual Nero complaint. 

Nero grumbled gently to himself that this was just stupid, it wasn't like Vergil or Dante could do anything. And Nero was not admitting he was having nightmares. That was a hell no on the grand scale of Nero's hell no's. Nero had followed behind the older latter until they were downstairs. He glanced around the room and it looked the same as he had left it. Vergil was still reading his nook, but the cup was nowhere to be found. For some odd reason that made Nero's heart swell. Not because this grown man cleaned after himself but actually listened to what he has told him even though it was a harmless threat. Nero hadn't realized that he had been staring until his own blue gray eyes met Vergil's. 

Vergil looked at his own creation. He wondered many times throughout the day how he created such a person. Vergil however didn't dwell on the thought too long before he could see that his son was paler then normal. He raised a brow before he flicked his icy stare at Dante. Vergil's demon gave a gruttal sound almost as if something was wrong. Vergil ignored it however. He knew this could easily be nothing. Vergil worried little about Nero, but he still cared. It was now his obligation to start acting like a parent because he came back from hell. But he knew that Nero would never forgive him, and even though that hurt. He would never show that. Vergil watched as Dante made Nero sit down and he joined next to the younger latter. Vergil spotted the sweat and he wondered if Nero was sick. So he spoke up. 

"Are you sick?" Vergil asked. His blunt and deep voice hitting Nero's ear. Nero looked over at his father, and he shook his head. "No, you idiot. I just..it's hot in here." He spoke. Nero could tell this lie wasn't very convincing because he heard Dante chuckle quite briefly, and a scoff from his father. He growled gently making it known that he didn't appreciate it. Dante looked over at Nero, and he gave him this amused expression. "No, princess, you look like death. Would you tell us what happened while you were sleeping?" He asked sarcastically. Nero rolled his eyes at the "princess" statement. But he visibly tensed when Dante asked him what was the matter. Nero always told himself that he would stay strong, because he never wanted to appear weak again after what had happened with Credo. So admitting he had a nightmare would seem like a terrible idea considering that Dante was a jokester, and Vergil was an asshole some of the times. 

Dante sighed. "Come on, kid. If I don't hear it now I'm going to have to listen to you complain later. What happened?" Dante asked again. This time he sounded more serious which surprised him considering he was never serious. He could see that Nero was tense so maybe he was crossing a line, but he was worried. He wondered if it was Nero's back that was hurting him so much. He would have to talk to someone about that but his own mind stopped as he watched Nero lick his lips and begin to pour out the details. 

"No, I just had a nightmare of what it used to be like living in the orphanage back at Fortuna." Nero blurted. Nero cursed himself to high heavens. He just admitted that out loud. OUT LOUD. Nero's face got all red. He was flustered. Now both his uncle and father knew that he was having a nightmare. He was prepared for Dante to crack a joke and his father to dismiss it with a huff. But when he didn't receive that he was utterly surprised. He saw that both Dante and Vergil were looking at him. They both had an eyebrow raised. Nero swore that they looked exactly the same in this moment. 'Duh, you idiot they are twins for crying out loud.' Neor thought to himself. He then looked away and he decided that the old wooden floor looked way more interesting then the topic at hand. 

Dante cleared his throat for a second and he then nodded. Dante didn't think that the kid would have a nightmare about that. But then again it hurt Dante a little considering that he never knew his nephew and what the pains were like as he sat in a place full of other bratty kids and he was the one that stood out amongst all of them. Dante could hardly imagine, but he swore that Nero was taken in so it couldn't have been that bad. Right? He couldn't assume that, but clearly something happened. Dante could understand not wanting to talk about it, even though Dante wasn't logical enough he sure did know how it felt emotionally. 

When Vergil heard the words slip out of his son's mouth. He felt somewhat of a tingling rage. But Vergil knew that he had no right to feel that way considering he hadn't seen his son in over 19 years. But to think that something happened to his son, made him hate humans more. He tolerated considering he was back from hell and everything but he still believed in what he believed in, but in a lesser state. Vergil had known that sometimes humans can pick on other humans because they looked and acted differently. And that upset Vergil. But he didn't dwell on it. He saw his son's reaction to when he said it. He must've felt weak to say such things around powerful demons. But Vergil felt a small bit of pride well in his chest. 

The silence was killing Nero. He swore he could feel every fiber on his head, until he heard Dante clear his throat again. Dante was the one who broke the tense silence. 

"That bad, huh?" Dante stated the obvious. Nero looked like shit. Nero stayed silent for a few seconds before he just nodded. He felt a lump in his throat and he felt like he couldn't trust his words. The silence grew on, and this scared Nero if he was honest. He wanted to know what they were thinking. Dante being the only person who had spoken so far between the two twins. Nero still was looking at the wooden floor. He was studying the grain now. He heard a ruffle of something and before he was too late he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He let out a small noise of surprise but that went unheard. He could smell gunpowder and strawberries. It was Dante. Dante was hugging him. This wasn't one of his 'sling-my-arm-across-your-shoulders-hug' this was a hug that a mother would give their child if they were crying. Nero admitted it was nice in a sense. He hesitated before he hugged Dante back. This was comforting and he felt the lump go away. 

"What are you doing? Get off you perv." Nero said teasingly. Dante hummed before he let go and he looked down at Nero. "Whatever those shitheads did to you, they deserve to rot. But you are in a way better place now. And there is no reason for you to be scared or afraid, Nero." Dante said gently. His low and soft voice making Nero's demon purr. Nero thought this was gross, but he wouldn't admit that. He nodded, and he agreed with that. They deserved what had come to them and hopefully it was terrible. He was now glad Vergil hadn't said anything. But when he looked at his father he could see that the male had conveyed the same message but without words. 

Nero then was hit with some unfamiliar and it made him look away from his father. This mysterious feeling raised a couple of questions out of Nero. How come his father didn't speak but he seemed to feel the same way? Why would Dante talk about humans like that when he didn't know the situation? Nero really did want to know his father and his uncle's motives, but for right now he would just have to deal with the lifetime of terrors the rest of the night would bring. And the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again trigger warning for past abuse. the reason that I did not tag the abuse was that this is probably the only chapter that this is going to be brought up in, and the eating disorder will be brought up more. 
> 
> I also want to apologize if Vergil seems ooc as well as Dante. I know a lot about them, but I am making them the same as usual now because I had to have a small recap on their characters. 
> 
> (even though I feel like Dante really does care about, Nero tho! in his own sarcastic way. also, stream bury the light for clear skinnnnnnn.)


	4. In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil had decided to take it upon himself to see what was wrong with his son. But what he finds out sends him spiralling into emotions that he never felt before. What will he do with them? Or will he brush them away like he always does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! sorry, it has taken me a week to write a new update! this might happen a lot as I have been juggling with life and other things. 
> 
> trigger warning for abuse that is mentioned in this chapter, and I swear this and a future chapter this will ever be mentioned. 
> 
> (also, stream bury the light for clear skin. like for real, like go listen to it.)

It had been a rough couple of days in Vergil's eyes. He felt odd when that new monster came and injured his son. He was shocked that the healing powers they had he didn't recover. Vergil pondered this as he looked through some books to see what this mist was. It was known as Smother it was a type of fog that dulled demons senses. Vergil was fascinated and he took some notes. Vergil would scoff every time he would hear Nero call him a "nerd" but it did give him some entertainment. Vergil thought this was all odd in consideration. Yes, he was a father. But he felt out of touch. He didn't know that Nero had existed until the battle on top of the tree. Vergil was fascinated by the power Nero showed while they had battled. He was even surprised he lost to his son. But he made a vow, that he would try and be there for Nero the best he could. Vergil knew he wasn't going to win any awards, but he didn't care either.

After Nero had trudged back to his room after Dante's quip he seemingly fell asleep. Vergil's demon had felt his spawns pain, and he watched in worry. Vergil was worried about his reasons and they weren't very intimate. He knew that later on in missions Nero would get more hurt, and he needed Nero because he knew he would have killed his brother. Vergil sensed that the teenager, well as an adult as Nero claimed himself to be. Vergil knew Nero was a full-grown man, but he didn't look it. Vergil had remembered a time when Nero mentioned he could never take naps. But he could feel Nero's demon dull. He sat in his chair in heavy contemplation. Vergil knew invading someone's privacy was against human morals but Vergil never claimed to be as such. 

Vergil had made Dante leave to his room, but he sat in his chair. He then concentrated. He willed himself into Nero's head. Vergil had done this a plethora of times in the Underworld. But he would say it was more malicious and violent than it was here. Vergil could see in Nero's mind and everything Nero saw he also saw. It was blank and dark at first. It was dull. It lasted for some time and Vergil was going to break the connection until he could see Nero was now dreaming. Now, Vergil was an entity in the room. He could see what was happening. Vergil had made sure that Nero wouldn't notice he was there. It would have serious consequences no doubt. 

Vergil saw a decent room. It was filled with small mattresses and thin cloths and stiff pillows. Vergil did some more observing and he saw that it had toys that children would play with. Vergil felt off-putted by this as soon as he made the connection. Nero was in an orphanage. Vergil cursed the woman he laid with, how dare she put him in such a place. But Vergil had no time for regrets. He remembered that it was his fault. He was power-hungry and so Nero was to be alone. Vergil then saw Nero, he looked a lot smaller and skinnier in comparison than he did in present times. He could see that his arm was scaly, his devil bringer. Vergil could sense limited power off of it. But his thoughts were interrupted when an older woman came bursting into the room. She was throwing out curses and angry screeches until her icy glaze met Nero's. 

She started to scream at him. Vergil saw that Nero looked hopeless, but he then saw the anger and he looked like he was getting ready to lash out at the woman. But then a man with armor and a long stick. Vergil glare at the male. He knew what he was. Scum. All of them. He saw the male ambush Nero and start beating him with the stick ruthlessly. Vergil felt fury rise in him. Those awful humans did something terrible to an undeserving child. Vergil knew the reason for this and he thought it was ridiculous. With final words, the lady and the man left. And it was just Nero bruised and battered on the bed. Vergil was tempted to reach out when the child started crying, but he knew that he couldn't. Then it went black again, and all Vergil heard before he broke the connection was some garbled words of "Spada. Mistake."

Vergil was back to reality. He could smell the staleness of the air, he also could hear the faint noise of the air conditioner. Vergil hummed in distaste. Vergil stood from the chair. He felt his body groan in stiffness. He had been sitting for quite some time. But Vergil now realized that he had not seen part of Nero's dream. It frustrated him, but he had known that using this power would not always grant him what he desired to see. Vergil stiffly walked to the kitchen and he started making tea. He realized that Nero was now awake and so was Dante. He could tell that they were having an idle conversation. Vergil had drunk tea for years, he simply loved the beverage since his mother had drunk it from time. He came back and sat down before he heard Nero and Dante coming down the stairs. Vergil glanced for a few moments and then he saw Nero looked unwell. Something almost parental flared in Vergil but he kept it contained. He wasn't sentimental. 

He then went back to his tea. He heard the lumpy couch give a slight noise of complaint as both Dante and Nero sat. Vergil could hear each breath because of the silence until Dante had broken it. And like a domino effect, it started the conversation. Vergil had said very few words, but he knew that the boy was not feeling well. He hated how Nero always tried to cover it up as well but he made no comment. He would teach Nero one day that showing weakness meant that you are strong. But he let that go as another silence was brought upon them. Vergil would not speak. He knew that if he did, he would give himself away and he couldn't do that. He didn't want to fight his son and lose chances with him. To further explore his powers. But Dante broke the silence again and it got Nero rolling. He spoke about his nightmare. It went quiet again, but it didn't last long as Vergil watched his younger brother hug Nero. 

Vergil had never been the touchy type, unlike his brother. But Vergil knew that this was rare as well for Dante. It looked funny as Dante was standing above Nero. He heard his brother speak words of comfort before he pulled away. Vergil found amusement in his brother caring so much for his son, but it spiked some newer feelings but he quickly brushed them away as he normally did. He caught his son's gaze and he conveyed the same message with his piercing gaze. He would not speak and it seemed that Nero liked the idea that he hadn't. But Vergil did see that the boy's demon was content with what they had said. Vergil noticed that the moment was over in a sense. He then opened a book and he simply looked at the words that he had written so long ago. It stewed in his mind. 

Vergil knew that he owed Nero nothing, but he felt like he did considering the things that Nero had gone through and his own vow. But he wondered what he could do. He knew that he had always kept Nero at an arms distance, but he knew that it was because he didn't know how to get close. And Vergil sensed the same with his own spawn. They had no way of knowing what to do to become closer. Vergil pondered the thought before he heard Nero move away into the kitchen. He heard the faint noises of pans getting set out. Vergil was amused that Nero knew how to cook until one day he realized he himself had forgotten how to. Vergil only knew how to make tea and make that stale brand of cereal Dante had. Vergil knew that eating human food was not needed but he knew Nero would never dive that low into demon ways. Vergil closed his book with an audible clap. He then went into the kitchen to observe the boy. It looked like he was cooking pasta. 

Vergil saw as Nero glanced at him and then away. Vergil was glaring, but he knew that he meant no malice. Vergil leaned against one of the counters and watched as Nero prepared everything. It was a sight to see as such a powerful and young demon Nero was being gentle with everything. He could see the way that Nero was biting his lip in concentration. It was oddly endearing. Vergil thought this was now a special moment as he watched something he never has before. He was silent which probably made Nero anxious. He then finally said the first words of the evening. It was now late and it was roughly dinner time. 

"Nero, you know that you do not have to prepare food for us," Vergil said with his normal elegance. He knew that he spoke with a much-outdated tone but that didn't really matter to him. He saw as Nero looked at him with his blue-gray eyes and he blinked for a second before he nodded. "Yeah, I know. I thought I would be nice to jackasses." Nero spoke with a trace of light bitterness. Vergil then hummed, it was noncommital but did he care, no he didn't. He knew that Nero was trying to be kind. Vergil knew that Nero had probably gotten that from his mother. Vergil remembered his mom's calm and sweet voice as she sang songs. Vergil gave a once and a blue moon smile. He had known that Nero had seen it because he saw the boy give a surprised face. Which then it quickly wiped off of Vergil's face. Vergil never had gotten flustered before, he had never felt that in his entire life. And now he was hunkering away as a boy was staring at the back of his head. 

Vergil returned to the living room and he saw Dante at his desk. Propped up like he always was. Dante gave him an amusing look, and Vergil just glared right back at his twin. He was about to say something when Nero came in with three plates. It had pasta and then it seemed to be topped with this red looking sauce. He set Dante's down first and he saw his brother drooling. He then saw Nero approach him. He handed the plate over to Vergil. Vergil accepted the food that he was given. It smelt divine, to say the least. He then saw Nero give them a fork. Vergil noticed how kind he was to both of them, even though sometimes he could act like a brat. He was always doing something that would make Dante and himself happy. Which Vergil didn't agree with but he never brought it up. Vergil looked at the plate, and then he took a quick glance around the room and he saw Dante scarfing down his food and Nero who was also eating. Vergil scoffed when he heard Nero tell Dante to calm down and that there would be more food the next time around. 

Vergil then began eating himself. He marveled at the simple taste of the pasta which was bland and then the sauce which was tart and sweet. It was good. Vergil continued to eat as he listened to both Dante and Nero bicker and banter. Vergil felt like this was family, but maybe that was all just in his head. but he could be wrong and he also could be right. He was now uncertain.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hey, hey! welcome to the spardian legacy chronicles! hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I will try an update once a week. This week I will post the second chapter. But I will try to post as much as I can. But I will post every Monday, if I haven't updated.


End file.
